1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus and a storage medium storing an input control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known various apparatuses to which instructions can be inputted by a user touching or pressing a button displayed on a display device. For example, there is a multi-function apparatus which has a plurality of functions such as a copying function and a telephone function and to which instructions can be inputted by a user touching or pressing a button or an image displayed on a display device. In this apparatus, where a job of a certain function has interrupted in a state in which a screen for a function different from the certain function is displayed, the apparatus splits the screen into two screens such that a button originally displayed is displayed on one of the two screens, and a button related to the job of the interrupted function is displayed on the other screen.